He's Sorry, Mistress
by remioromen1344
Summary: Sakura's POV, 3rd person. Sakura sees Sasuke out shopping for something "special." She pays Naruto a visit to get to the bottom of it. What she really finds is something even more unexpected.


**Warnings**: hints of homosexuality, hints of bdsm, crossdressing

**A/N:** See Naruto's POV for more of the story :)

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim

* * *

><p>Sakura was on one of her weekly trips to the mall, paying a special visit to her favorite lingerie store. '<em>Nothing makes an already sexy woman feel sexier than sexy underwear.'<em> As she was browsing the racks, she saw something—or rather, someone—that made her stop in her tracks and nearly drop her bag. _Sasuke._ "Sasuke? What are _you _doing here? I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Frankly, she was shocked to say the least. Why hadn't she heard about this? He looked annoyed, but replied curtly, "I'm looking for something for someone special." She blushed at the thought of Sasuke doing something so intimate. "W-well, do you need some help?" He shook his head and proceeded to ignore her completely. Still thoroughly weirded out, she made her purchases, finished her trip, and returned home.

Once at home, Sakura called Sasuke's cell phone twice and received no answer and was sent to voicemail the third time. The fourth time, his phone was off.

Sakura was determined to get to the bottom of this. She was going to have words with Naruto about keeping such important secrets from her. She should have been the _first_ to know! She huffed. She drove to his apartment and stormed up to his door. She tried to calm her temper before knocking loudly. She heard a muffled, "Shit!" before knocking again. Still muffled, "Dammit, I have to get that!" She heard what she assumed was Naruto briskly walking barefoot to the door. The door swung open to reveal Naruto standing more than a foot away with his hands behind his back.

"Did you… did you just open the door with your foot?" Naruto immediately replied, "No." He took a few steps forward and then leaned against the door, closing it a little. "What's behind your back?" she asked, trying to peer around him. "N-nothing. What can I do for you?" She raised her eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "Is Sasuke here?" Naruto quickly quipped out, "NO!" at the same time she heard Sasuke yell "YES" from a few rooms away. Naruto gritted his teeth and hung his head. Sakura smiled, "Can I talk to him?" Naruto looked a little irritated. "Now is really a _very_ bad time, Sakura. Can't you come back some other time?" She heard Sasuke call, "Send her away before I come do it." Naruto paled and looked somewhat frightened. "God, no. Sakura, please. Just come back some other time. I'll owe you big. I'm begging you." She continued to try to peer around the door and see just what was going on.

Sasuke warned, "I swear to god, Naruto. I'm going to count to five." Naruto whirled around without thinking and yelled, "Nonono! I'll make her leave, I promise! Just stay the hell in there!" Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Naruto's hands. "Naruto… _why _are you _handcuffed_?" Naruto quickly spun around, wide-eyed. "Uh. No reason. Look, I'm really going to have to insist that you go now, Sakura." There was both irritation and nervousness evident in his voice. Sakura held her ground, determined. "No, not until I get to talk to Sasuke. Sasuuukeeee!" Naruto started hitting his head against the door.

Sakura heard a steady click-click-click until there, in front of her, was Sasuke. But not just any Sasuke. This was Sasuke like she's never seen him before. He was wearing a long black wig, a black and blue corset, the tiniest black shorts she's ever seen, black stockings and garters, and the highest black stiletto heels. Sakura gaped. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you happy now, Sakura? Ughh, I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble."

Sasuke stood with his hands on his hips, feet spread. All in all, he made for a very intimidating, though beautiful, picture. He raised his right arm to point his riding crop at Sakura. "_You_ are intruding. _You_ need to leave. Now." He approached her, hips swaying and heels clacking, pushing her back a step and slamming the door and bolting it.

Sakura heard Sasuke chide, "Now was that so hard, _Naruto?_" Naruto sounded defeated. "No, mistress."

She walked back to her car still in awe of what she had seen. She sat in the driver's seat, just staring ahead. Finally, she pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial. A voice answered, "What is it, billboard head? It better be important, I'm getting a mani-pedi." "Yeah, it is. Ino-pig, you'll never believe what I just saw."


End file.
